


An Apology

by huxfiles



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Makeup Sex, Porn with a bit of plot? the porn isn't a huge part of it really it's happening but, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxfiles/pseuds/huxfiles
Summary: Hosea grumbles for 5000 years about the Valentine mess and Dutch decides to try and make it up to him.





	An Apology

Hosea stormed off, watching out of the corner of his eye as Arthur walked into the tent to speak to Dutch. He huffed as he sat down at the cliff, trying to defuse his anger. What the hell had even gotten into his lover? Dutch was never very good at making long terms plans, but this? This was a crazy man’s actions. They couldn’t keep running and making enemies wherever they went. It wasn’t worth it. 

It wasn’t long before he heard horses rush out of camp, and not much later, footsteps heading towards him. He knew it was Dutch. Hosea figured he was just going to try and convince him again, but he was digging his heels in on this one. Dutch couldn’t convince him even if he fucked him. 

Instead of saying anything, the larger man sat down next to him and looked out at the land. They sat in silence for a while, neither looking over at each other. 

“You know,” Dutch started up eventually. “We’ve been through a lot. This is just another part of our journey.”

“And it may be the part that leads us to the end,” Hosea said grimly. “You need to think about the future, Dutch - what do you honestly see?”

Dutch sighed. “I don’t know, Hosea. I don’t hold all the answers. But I need you to just… go with it. Work with me, like you have for so long. I’ll make it up to you.”

Hosea frowned. He didn’t like this, but he couldn’t go out on his own and figure out his own way. He couldn’t leave Dutch, as much as he was frustrated. They’d been through too much together for Hosea to up and leave it all behind. 

“Fine,” he said, sighing and finally looking over at Dutch. “I’ll go put my things together.” He got up and left Dutch to sit by himself.

The ride to the new spot wasn’t long, though Hosea was glad to finally be there once they arrived. Being out in the open had made him nervous, and even when they did arrive, he still didn’t feel completely safe. He knew the area, sure, but it wasn’t enough to make him feel truly comfortable. Not when pinkertons were trying to catch them. He had been on watch late at night, watching the stars instead of anything around him. 

“You know, Hosea, nothing’s going to come from the sky.”

“I could hear you coming from a mile away, Dutch. You’re not a soft walker. Don’t worry, I’m keeping my ears open,” Hosea said, turning around to look at the other. “What are you doing up? Thought you would’ve been asleep by now.”

Dutch shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep. I kept thinking of you, Arthur, the gang in general. So I thought I’d come and talk to you for a bit. And maybe make it up to you.”

“I’m on watch, remember?” 

“For how much longer?”

“Mm, I’d say twenty minutes or so. Not long. Where would we even go?”

“You know the area, right?” Dutch asked cheekily. 

Hosea huffed. “Yeah, but I don’t exactly go looking for spots to fuck.” 

“Well, then we’ll find one. We’ll make up some excuse. I’ll be at the horses in twenty minutes.” 

Hosea stood around for another twenty minutes before waking up John for his watch. John grumbled about it all the way back to the spot, though Hosea didn’t comment. He went over to the horses, Dutch already climbing up onto his. Hosea got on his horse before heading out to the border of camp with Dutch, John giving them both a confused look. Before he could say anything, Dutch waved him off.

“We’re just checking Valentine to see the situation that it’s in right now. It’s better to go at night. We’ll be back before dawn,” Dutch said. 

They headed down the road for a while before finding a wooded area that seemed secluded enough from anyone finding them. They tied up the horses before walking a little bit away until they found a decent spot. Hosea glanced down at the floor before looking at Dutch, opening his mouth. 

“Yes, old man, I brought a blanket. And lube. So no complaining.” Dutch laid out the blanket, keeping the lube on him for now. 

Hosea moved to undo his necktie, lightly tossing it on the ground. Dutch walked over and put his hand on the small of his back, leaning in close. 

“I’m trying to make it up to you. I need you to be with me, alright? We’re a team.”

“Yeah, yeah. Save your speech until we finish,” Hosea said. “It’s not exactly a turn-on.” He leaned over and kissed him. 

“It’s not? Everyone gets so excited for them,” Dutch mumbled as he pushed Hosea softly down onto the ground.

Hosea cocked an eyebrow. “Only in your head, Dutch.”

Duch laughed softly. “Shut up.”

They used to be rough, back when they were younger. But Hosea was getting older. Well, he had always been, but Dutch was starting to catch up with him, though he still acted like he was twenty years old. Except when they were sleeping together, then Dutch tended to be a bit more gentler. Softer touches and kisses, everything that made Hosea shiver.

But Hosea wasn’t that old. He did want excitement, a little bit of a rush. Dutch was either being soft because he was afraid of breaking Hosea or this was his way of apologising. 

“Hey, if you’re trying to apologise, make it worth it,” Hosea said as Dutch undid his belt. “Make it hurt, that’s what I want.”

Dutch paused and locked eyes with him for a moment. “That’s what you want? This is an apology, not just-”

“Shut up, Dutch. Do what I asked, it’s your apology to me,” Hosea huffed. 

Dutch wouldn’t exactly complain, but he didn’t want to hurt Hosea, nor did he really feel like it would be make up sex if he was rough! Still, Hosea ran these things, even if he was the one on the receiving end. Hosea tried to do that out of bed as well, but Dutch was too headstrong to actually listen to him. 

Dutch pressed his hands harder into Hosea’s thighs, keeping eyes locked with him as one hand moved to lightly brush his cock. Hosea swallowed, not wanting to give Dutch what he wanted. He’d have to wait for that, just like he’d have to wait for him to go along with this stupid idea the gang leader had. 

Dutch frowned at not getting the reaction he wanted, instead pulling Hosea’s pants down further and spreading out his legs slightly. 

“You really are difficult sometimes, you know that?” Dutch asked softly. 

“Perhaps.”

Dutch chuckled and leaned up and kissed him as he stuck two fingers into him without warning. Hosea let out a soft moan, quietly cursing himself as he felt Dutch’s smirk on his lips. The other, however, didn’t say a word as he focused on spreading out Hosea. When he was ready, Dutch positioned himself and began fucking him, hard like he wanted to. 

Hosea tried his best to keep back any moans, but Dutch knew what he was doing. Damn it, he was good. Everyone credited Hosea with his persuasiveness, but Dutch was just as good, though it was a different way than his own. 

Dutch thrust himself harder into Hosea, continuing at a fast, hard, and steady beat, Hosea enjoying every moment of it, almost forgetting what this was even all about. Dutch didn’t touch his hard cock, though, and after he came inside of him, Hosea realised what he was doing. 

Dutch leaned forward, panting in his ear as he recovered, though he still hadn’t pulled out of Hosea. “Do you forgive me? Do you believe that I still care about you and everyone here?” He asked softly.

“That’s dirty, Dutch,” Hosea mumbled. “In this moment, I forgive you. I know you care, but you need to be smarter. And damn it, just relieve me or I’ll start doing it myself.”

Dutch grinned and pumped Hosea’s cock until he came, pulling out and putting himself together again. Hosea pulled up his pants, sighing softly and looking at his lover before heading onto his horse, Dutch getting onto his own. 

They rode back in silence before Hosea suddenly stopped, Dutch stopping after noticing. 

“I don’t think we’re making the right decisions, but I know you’re doing your best. Your apology is accepted right now, but we need to be smart. This place doesn’t settle well with me,” Hosea said.

Dutch nodded slowly. “I guess that’s fair enough,” he replied. “Let’s just figure out a way to live here before we make decisions. We still need to figure out a lot about this area and its inhabitants. Then we can decide what to do for the good of the gang.”

Hosea nodded. “Good.”

“You know, I have an idea for something we could do, maybe with Arthur?”

“Surprise me in the morning, I’m going to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into the fanfiction scene. If you liked, add Kudos! I'm just seeing if anyone actually likes what I write.


End file.
